<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moon shadows by childofthenight2035</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111180">moon shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035'>childofthenight2035</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Put Your Glasses On [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung's exam is tomorrow and Jaebeom knows how to relax him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Put Your Glasses On [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moon shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>be gentle with me you should have seen how red my face was after this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung, I—oh <em>fuck</em>!”</p>
<p>Jinyoung doesn’t think he’s seen anything hotter than this—Jaebeom between his knees, hair mussed up from Jinyoung’s frantic fingers, lips deliciously red and dripping, mouthing at his cock. His hands sweep over his thighs and when he turns his face into the muscle, teeth scraping his skin, Jinyoung’s head spins. </p>
<p>He’s hard, he’s <em>so</em> hard he thinks he might explode, and he’s trying so damn much to keep it together, but it’s difficult when Jaebeom has to look like this. There’s a small bottle of lube somewhere in the tangle of bedsheets and limbs, and when a cold finger prods at his rim he jolts, caught off guard. He curses when Jaebeom traces his hole, teasing. </p>
<p>“Hyung,” he whines, hips bucking. “<em>Don’t</em>…” The pressure disappears completely and Jinyoung wonders if the universe hasn’t punished him enough in this lifetime. </p>
<p>“Don’t?” Jaebeom asks, that fucking smirk cemented on his face. “You don’t want to?”</p>
<p>Jinyoung has to bite his lip to keep from cussing. “Hyung, <em>please</em> don’t stop.” He pouts a little, knowing full well what it does to Jaebeom’s heart, and drops his voice to a whisper. “Please give me your fingers?” </p>
<p>Jaebeom’s face contorts and like a puppet on a string, returns obediently to the task he dropped to mess with him. Jinyoung hisses with pleasure as Jaebeom fucks one, two, three fingers into him, stretching him out. </p>
<p>When he lets out muffled pleas that he’s ready, Jaebeom turns him over onto his stomach, gripping his hips and angling them up, fingers squeezing his ass. Jinyoung whimpers softly at the friction of his dick rubbing against the mattress, and he’s already pushing back into Jaebeom’s hands eagerly, too turned on to be offended by the snicker his boyfriend lets out.</p>
<p>“Jaebeom,” he breathes out, turning his face away from the pillow, “<em>please</em>?”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, baby.” Jinyoung shivers at the rasp in that voice. </p>
<p>“I—I want you to fuck me, Jaebeom.” He rocks slightly against the sheets until his hips are stilled by rough hands. “Fuck me into next week, fuck me so hard I can’t sit down tomorrow without getting hard, oh hyung, <em>please</em>—”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Palms spread his ass and then he moans when he feels Jaebeom’s cock pushing in slowly. He tries to relax, to adjust, and after one pulsing moment, he wiggles around, a whine escaping his lips. Attuned to what he wants, Jaebeom pulls out and slams back in. A shout tears out of Jinyoung’s throat and if his face wasn’t pushed into the pillow, the neighbours would have heard him for sure. </p>
<p>“You okay there?” Jaebeom asks, tone smug and if he wasn’t getting pounded so well, Jinyoung would have definitely had something to say. </p>
<p><em>Bastard</em>, he thinks. <em>As if I was the one who started this.</em> He had been minding his own business, going through his notes, when his boyfriend came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. </p>
<p>“<em>You’re so tense, Nyoung,</em>” was what he’d said. “<em>I can fix that.</em>”</p>
<p>Another groan gets punched out of him as Jaebeom finds his prostate, and then finds it again and again. Jinyoung’s almost embarrassed to feel his high already building, teased for so long. </p>
<p>“Hyung,” he mumbles desperately. “Oh <em>god</em>, Jaebeom, please—”</p>
<p>“What is it, baby?” And if Jinyoung didn’t already think Jaebeom’s voice is sexy as fuck, he does now. He doesn’t even need to ask for Jaebeom to speed up, to fuck him harder and deeper.</p>
<p>“Please touch me,” he cries, hands fisting into the sheets, “please touch me, please hyung, make me come, I’m so close—” Jaebeom cuts off his babbling by leaning over and pressing his lips messily to his. One hand leaves his hip and reaches around to tug at his cock. Jinyoung moans into the kiss, biting, teeth clashing, too far gone to care. “Fuck,” he murmurs, “yes, yes, please don’t stop—!”</p>
<p>And then he’s there, tipping over that edge, thighs trembling, and falling so hard he sees stars. He hardly registers Jaebeom groaning into his ear or his faltering thrusts, but he feels the warm weight that suddenly collapses onto him, pressing him further into the mattress. </p>
<p>He doesn’t even mind.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eyes heavy, sated, Jinyoung curls up into Jaebeom’s side, squirming a little at the feeling of Jaebeom’s fingertips tracing lines on his skin. He presses his lips to the skin he’s smushed against, so blissed out that he forgets about his exam the next day. Through his eyelashes he can see the moonlight casting shadows over the room. Jaebeom looks exceptionally radiant under the moon, he thinks sleepily.</p>
<p>“Tired, baby?” Jaebeom’s voice rumbles from deep within his chest and Jinyoung finds that he loves that. He hums, closing his eyes and letting Jaebeom pull the blanket higher over him. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up in the morning.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung’s eyes snap open, the anxiety hitting him all at once like a truck on the highway. He tugs himself free from his boyfriend’s hold and sits up, heart pounding. “Oh my god,” he says, mostly to himself, “my exam is tomorrow. In like…fourteen hours. Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>.”</p>
<p>“Jinyoung-ah,” comes Jaebeom’s call, pleading, reassuring. Jinyoung’s mind is hardly there as Jaebeom scoops him back into an embrace and kisses his shoulder. “Nyoung, look at me.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom tilts his chin toward him and smiles at the growing pout on his lips. He wants nothing more to kiss it away, to collect all his worries and flush it down the drain. The faint silver glow that shrouds Jinyoung makes him look so soft, so ethereal—Jaebeom can’t bear to see him hurting.</p>
<p>“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers fearfully, “I’m scared.”</p>
<p>It hurts Jaebeom to hear it, <em>tortures</em> him to see that look in his eyes. He wants to rip it out and destroy it forever so it can never haunt Jinyoung again. But all he can do is hold him tighter, kiss him tenderly and ask, “Why are you scared, baby?”</p>
<p>Jinyoung is absently grateful that Jaebeom can’t see what’s going on in his head—he can say he’s afraid of failing, of losing his degree, and to an extent, he is—but mostly, he thinks of his dream, the one where Jaebeom disappeared and left him to suffer alone. He’s only staying with Jaebeom because he needed a place to study—would that change, now that he no longer had to? What if Jaebeom was actually burdened by him staying? Sure, he might have been the one to suggest it, but maybe Jinyoung was too clingy? Maybe Jaebeom was sacrificing his working hours in the studio to keep him company. The thought that his boyfriend would be setting aside his passion for his sorry sake, made him feel sick to his stomach.</p>
<p>He can only look into Jaebeom’s eyes and he’s startled by what he sees there. </p>
<p>“Hyung, I…” He presses his lips together nervously. “You’ll—you’ll be here? In the morning?”</p>
<p>Jaebeom’s expression softens. “Where would I go?”</p>
<p>Jinyoung doesn’t realize he’s crying until Jaebeom reaches up to brush the wetness away. </p>
<p>“We’ve—we’ve only been together for five months,” he says quietly. Jaebeom nods, confusion beginning to seep into him. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he breathes, “five months.”</p>
<p>“It’s just…it’s just that you’re…too good to be true.” He feels Jaebeom’s fingers tighten around his wrist. “I can’t help but feel like—like you’d leave me.”</p>
<p>His heart sinks at the disappointment in Jaebeom’s face and he wants to take it back, he wants to yell his apology, but then, to his surprise, Jaebeom chuckles, ducking his head into Jinyoung’s neck and brushing his lips to the skin there. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” He asks, “Believe it or not…I think the same thing about you.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jinyoung pulls back, grabbing Jaebeom’s face in his palms. “Why would you think I’d leave you?”</p>
<p>“Why do you think I would?”</p>
<p>Jinyoung has no answer to give him except, “I’m just <em>me</em>. You’re…<em>you</em>. You’re a successful music producer who works with idols and has a fanbase for his Soundcloud.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom laughs out loud at this. “Yeah, and you’re a pre-school teacher who can charm anybody so effortlessly with his kindness and courage. What’s your point?”</p>
<p>Jinyoung doesn’t have one. His hands falter, and fall to the bed.</p>
<p>“Listen to me, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom says firmly. “We met in a stinky little gym in the dead of night and I immediately made a fool of myself. Neither of us knew who the other was, but that night I felt something—I felt the world changing. Did you?”</p>
<p>He nods slowly, </p>
<p>“We’re not together for <em>what</em> we are, we’re together because of <em>who</em> we are.” Jaebeom runs his fingers through the hair plastered to Jinyoung’s forehead. “Believe me, even if we don’t work out romantically, I still want to be there for you, at least as a friend. Yes, we’ve only been together for five months, but I can already tell you’ve been carrying the burden of everyone you meet—I’d like to help you with that, if you’ll let me.” Jinyoung doesn’t protest as he kisses him sweetly on the mouth. His lips tingle after they pull away. “Maybe we’re moving too fast, but—” Jaebeom looks sorrowful. “—If you just want to be friends, we can—”</p>
<p>Jinyoung cuts him off by seizing his face and kissing the words right off his tongue. Jaebeom lets out a tiny noise of surprise. The wild, dishevelled look in his eyes as they pull apart has Jinyoung’s heart racing again, but this time for a different reason. “Um,” he says stupidly, eyes still on Jaebeom’s plump lips, “I think we’re good. Like this.”</p>
<p>His boyfriend’s lips curl. “Like this is good.” They stare at each other for a long moment and then Jaebeom turns away, reaching for his backpack. “Okay, let’s watch a movie, then.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jinyoung asks, startled. “No, I have to finish going through my notes—”</p>
<p>“No.” Jinyoung squeals as he’s suddenly manhandled onto his back, Jaebeom hovering over him. “That’s enough studying. It’s all you’ve been doing for a month. You’re going to relax and get a good night’s sleep.”</p>
<p>“Hyung, come on—”</p>
<p>“I said <em>no</em>. Shut up and pick a movie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so that was that i have no explanation for my appalling behaviour good day to you sirs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>